PLAYED OUT
by Minet D
Summary: FIN. If there's one thing Rick Riley hates it's the Ducks, so his sister get's in on the action betting she can play all four of the cutest Ducks, and break the team apart. Rules are she can't get caught, they have to say I love you, and she can't fall in
1. Played Out

_.:Side Note: I dont own the ducks, or any of the characters from the movie. I just own Roxanne, Alexis, Lori, and whatever other characters that come along:.

* * *

_

**Played Out**

The girls sat around lazily in their dorm room. Thinking up an evil masterpiece to be outdone by one of their own. They were on the side of the Varsity team, not the JV Ducks. It was only so because one of them was Rick Riley's sister. Roxanne was a freshman aswell, the prettiest one at that. Her long dark hair flourished past her shoulders, and hazel eyes brightened in the light or dark. Her lips were rosy, and her frame was slender, and sporty. She was into hockey, but her brother made her not join for if she made it she would be with the JV team. Considering her other brother didn't make it in because of them she didn't seem quite happy with them either. These girls were her "best friends" though not really good ones at that but they were rich, and rich girls hung out with other rich girls.

"How about we trash their locker rooms?" Lori said gleefully. Lori was an airhead granted, she had short red curls, and wasn't pretty at all.

"That's been done, think of something new." Roxanne said.

"We need something that will just demolish them, and break up their little clique. " Alexis said. Alexis liked using big words to show that she indeed had a brain because she had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, so the blonde jokes got to her.

"You know its sad that we have to hate them, they have really cute boys there." Lori said filing her nails.

"Especially that Guy, too bad he's going out with that girl. Or is he?" Lori added.

"No way Luis' beauty is beyond words. He's an Adonis." Alexis said.

"The captain is cute too, but he has a bad temper." Lori said.

"Which one was on the team with your brother?" Lori asked.

Roxanne looked at her in disgust, but Lori brushed it off.

"You know the rich boy. Do you know who I'm talking about Alexis?"

"Yea yea, Adam. I have him for a class. He's alright." Alexis said.

Roxanne interruped "Will you listen to yourselves, you sound like a bunch of freaks." she said.

But then a light bulb popped up above Roxanne's head. She must have gotten it from a movie somewhere because it was just too brilliant.

"I know!" she shriecked.

"I don't know how to exactly put it into words, but how about I break the team apart myself using the guys." Roxanne said. Lori was a little confused, but Alexis catched on quick.

"Like play all four of them?" Alexis said. Roxanne nodded with a smirk on her face.

"How are you gonna do that?" Lori asked twirling a curl with her finger.

"Well I don't have any classes with them. So I just use different names, and stuff." she said, Alexis was hesitant. "I don't know exactly, I'll think of it as I go along."

"Which guys?" Lori asked.

"The ones you mentioned. Guy, Luis, Charlie, and Adam. It's a piece of cake." she said.

"There is no way you can pull it off."Alexis insisted.

"I can too pull it off." Roxanne said, but the others didn't believe it. And the room was silent.

"We'll bet money on it." Roxanne said. The girls sat up, they liked to gamble off their money.

"How about...four hundred dollars? One hundred for each guy."

"And what else?" Lori asked.

"And a shit load of pride thats what!"

"You know there's gotta be some rules." Lori said.

"Yea, like you can't get caught for no reason during the process, if you do you lose the bet. The end however is a different story." Alexis said.

"Well how would i know its 'the end'?" Roxanne asked.

Then Alexis smirked.

"When he says 'I love you'." Roxanne was hesitant this time, but Alexis wasn't done.

"And the twist is...you can't fall in love back."

Lori was writing this down.

**Rule #1: Can't get caught.**

**Rule #2: Must say I love you.**

**Rule #3: Can't fall in love.**

"It's a deal." Roxanne said.


	2. First up Number 00

**Planning to Play Guy**

This had to be strategically planned out. She could not get caught, and that was a very hard thing to do considering they all went to the same school, and were all in the same grade. She had to find out anything, and everything about them. Their schedules, what they liked in a girl, what they didn't like, favorite things to do, and all that other important stuff. She was going to win this bet no matter what. This wasn't just to get the Ducks back, but it was to show she can do it all by herself. She grabbed the paper with the rules on it, and wrote down their names, first up Guy Germaine.

She remembered Guy from the JV/Varsity Showdown because he had to be pulled off the ice for some type of kitty injury. She didn't quite remember how he looked except he was described as the 'cute boy next door'. She tucked her dark hair under a hat, her forhead was covered and her eyes were shadowed. She wore a baggy old sweatshirt she was going to throw away soon enough. She was undercover now, so she could not stand out in any way.

* * *

It was lunch, and she was inline to get the cafeteria food. She never ate cafeteria food, but again she was 'undercover'. The two girls next to her were from the Duck team, the only girls on the team. Scooter liked one of them, forgot which one. He was beginning to be a real softy lately. Anywho she listened in very closely to what they were chatting about.

"I know it's not until a couple of months. But this party is going to be fun, I don't know who I'm going with though."

She grabbed a milk, and put it on her plate as the line did little to move.

"I don't know who I'm going with either." the one with the darker hair said.

"Connie I thought you were going with Guy?" the one with the lighter hair said.

They had Roxanne's full attention.

"I don't know. Haven't you noticed we haven't been that close?" Connie said.

"I don't wanna sound pathetic Julie, but have I changed? I still do the same things I always do. Hockey, and stuff."

"Not really, it's just him. By next week he'll be-" Julie stopped when someone came up to them.

"Hey Guy." she said. Roxanne slowly looked towards their direction. She was pleased with what she saw. A cute guy with scruffy blonde hair, wearing a 00 duck jersey. Connie was paying for her food, and moving out of the line.

"Coach told me to tell everyone as soon as you finish eating, it's practice." he said. The girls nodded, and he walked off finding another person from the team. No one looked at her or in her direction. Roxanne payed for her food, then threw it in the garbage and headed towards her room.

* * *

"Hi." she said to him as he headed towards the doors leading to the ice. He turned and smiled. She had her hair back in a braid, a Minnesota jersey and a fake smile on her face. Her backpack had patches of different hockey teams. It used to be her brother's.

"Hi." he said back

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new here and I'm looking for Dean Buckley's office. I've been running around in circles." she said sweetly. He stared at her still smiling, then snapped out of his trance.

"Uh yea, it's down that hall and then the right." he said

"Thanks a bunch. You're a hockey player?" she asked.

"Yea, I play for the Ducks." he said pointing to his jersey.

"I love hockey." she said. His face lit up.

"You do? Do you play it?" he asked

"Sometimes. I play all sorts of sports, but hockey is my favorite." she said.

She was in.

"You should go to the games, I'd like to see you there." he said still smiling.

"We'll see." she said

"Ok well I have to practice. I'll see you around?" he said.

"Yea." she said grinning. They were both walking away, but then he stopped suddenly and caught up with her.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Umm... Kayla." she said. It was her brother's ex girlfriends name. Why it came into her head? Who knows.

"That's a pretty name, my name's Guy. I'll uhh see ya." he said.

"Yea." she said.

"Ok bye." he said walking past the doors. She got him.

She smiled her sly smile, and undid her braid. She took off her jersey, she had a tank top underneath, and stuffed the jersey in the bag. And began walking to her next class.

"Sucker."


	3. Next Player 22

**Hooking Luis**

Classes were a drag, but it was done and she was back into action. School ended and again she was in disguise. She went outside, and walked toward the bus zone. He was in front of her checking out every decent looking girl that past. And every decent guy was checking her out, but Luis was too busy to notice.

Luis she especially remembered because he took away Rick's girlfriend, and then dumped her the next day. Of course she came crying back to her brother, and of course he took her back. So this one was going to be a challenge.

He took a seat at a bench waiting for the next bus to arrive, she took the space next to him, put her purse on the bench and he immdiately took notice.

Of course she couldn't hide her smooth, tan legs under her mini skirt, but she didn't want to. Her shirt showed enough cleavage, and her wild locks were loose.

"Jesus Christ!" he said standing up suddenly.

"What?" she said suprised, and a little scared.

"You are one hot mamacita," he said putting a smile on his face.

She laughed out loud. The thing about guys who flirt a lot, they love it when you treat em like shit.

"Whatever you say," she said pulling a rolled magazine from her tiny bag.

He bent down on one knee, and grabbed her hand.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked. .

"Uhh Kaaa-- Candice, Candy is what they call me." she said He kissed her hand.

"Me gusta caramelo." he said in his spanish accent, and then giving her a soft purr. "Reow." He got up, and sat very close putting his arm around her.

She licked her lips.

"What's your name.." she said in her sexy voice. He could have pissed in his pants he was so entranced with her.

"I forgot." he said lazily looking into her eyes. The bus came to the bench, and opened their doors. He stood up, and went ahead of her into it, and waited by the door for her. She stood up, stood next to the door, but didn't go in.

"When you remember, look for me." she said.

"So I'll see you again right?" he asked. The bus driver was getting annoyed.

She shrugged, and the bus doors closed. Leaving Luis to wonder. She left the magazine on the bench, and grabbed her purse walking back towards the school, and the bus continued on it's way.

"This is too easy." she mumbled to herself.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" she heard someone say behind her. She turned around and it was her brother, and two of his friends checking her out.

"Nice to see you too." she said rolling her eyes,

"I saw you talking to that duck, what was that all about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." she said "It's all good." she said smiling, and walking away.


	4. Hooking 96

**Damn You Charlie**

"I already have two of them hooked, and it took me a total of ten minutes to do it. As soon as I get the other two, they will be head over heels in love with me." Roxanne lying on her bed.

"Your very sure of yourself." Lori said.

"Yea Roxanne, don't get too confident." Alexis said.

"You guys are just a little shaken up that I might actually pull this off." Roxanne said getting up from the bed.

"We're gonna get caught." Lori said.

Roxanne shot her an ugly glare.

"Why would you say something like that? Besides I would be the one getting caught, not you guys." she said.

Lori mumbled "I-I don't know I just have this feeling."

"Oh shutup," Roxanne said lying back down.

"Roxanne calm down, Lori's just a little nervous," Alexis said.

"People, we have gone two days into this, and you're already backing out?" Roxanne asked.

The other girls stayed quiet.

"This is stupid. The bet is still on, you can't back out of a bet." Roxanne said.

"Who says?" Lori asked.

"It's the rules!" Roxanne said.

"What rules?" Alexis asked.

"My rules! This bet is still on!" Roxanne said making it final.

* * *

The team was on the bus heading to another school to play a game. Everyone chatting about different things. Guy and Luis happened to be sitting next to each other.

"I met this girl yesterday. She was beautiful," Luis said.

"I met a girl yesterday too, she was pretty. What was her name?" Guy asked.

"Candice, or Candy something like that." Luis said. Then a smile came to his face thinking about those legs...

"Are you sure it wasn't Kayla?" Guy asked.

"No it was Candy." Luis said.

"How did she look like?" Guy asked.

"She has brown hair, and she was wearing a short little skirt, with a short little blouse. She was very sexy." Luis repeated.

"She wasn't wearing a jersey? A hockey kind of gal?" Guy asked.

"Hell no." Luis said.

"That's weird, oh well I guess it's not the same girl." Guy said.

"Who are you talking about?" Charlie asked sneaking into the conversation.

"These girls we met yesterday. By the way you don't know anyone named Kayla?" Guy asked.

"Or Candy?" Luis added.

Charlie shook his head.

"What happened with Connie?" Charlie asked Guy in a whispering voice.

Guy shrugged "I don't know, we just aren't the same I guess."

"How long have you been talking to this new girl?" Charlie asked.

"Well I didn't really talk to her, we just bumped into each other talked for two seconds, and left." Guy said.

"Yea that's how it was for me." Luis said day dreaming.

"Wow thats true love." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways did any of you start on the history paper?" he asked.

"Uh ha yea right." Luis said.

"Well I'm going to the school library, if any of you guys wanna come with me." he said.

"Your doing your homework?" Luis asked. But his question was ignored.

"I'll go, but I gotta do some other stuff first." Guy said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Find this girl," Guy said.

"I'll help you, I need to find mine too." Luis said.

* * *

She heard Charlie's name a lot from the entire Varsity team. That kid's a delinquent, he doesn't belong in this school. Also there was that incident with the entire cafeteria trampling over each other because of some horse crap, that was done by him I'm sure. The ant bites the Varsity had to endure was planned especially by him. He was just not a favorite person of Rick's.

Close to the end of class no one was paying attention, just a bunch of blah blah blah. She grabbed the paper again, and wrote Charlie Conway's name then a big question mark next to it. She didn't know what he liked in a girl, maybe another trouble maker? Well that sounded like her.

"You like Charlie Conway?" the girl next to her asked. This girl was quiet, and all but a pain in Roxanne's ass. Who petitions to change the name of a hockey team from Warriors to Ducks? Warriors sounds mean, and victorious! The Mighty Ducks was just a stupid name.

"Not really." Roxanne said, putting away her paper. "He's an ass." she added.

"I used to go out with him." she said sighing. That caught her attention and Roxanne turned to talk to her.

"He's really not all that bad, just has a loose temper." she said fixing her flower clip in her hair.

"How did you meet him?" Roxanne asked curiously. The bell rang, and everyone got up from the seats rushing to the door.

"He just started telling me that he liked pizza, and R.E.M and all that, and we just hit it off. Oh yea and something about he's allergic to nuts. It was funny, but you know hockey got in the way, so we really don't talk like before. "

"That's a pity." Roxanne said rushing towards the door also, and leaving Linda hanging in the middle of a sentence

How could he like a girl that was a total opposite from him! She wanted to change the name of the hockey team because it was "demeaning?" what the freak! And he, he wanted to rip off the heads of any opposing team! That was not a healthy relationship, no wonder he doesn't "really talk" to her anymore.

* * *

"Do you still need those books?" she asked. He didn't look up, but answered

"The ones to the left no, the ones to the right yea." he said writing furiously as if in a rush. She grabbed the books, there was atleast five heavy ones. He noticed she needed help, so he finally looked up.

She didn't work much on her hair, sorta like bed head, with some flower clips. She tossed on a hippy sweat shirt, voila! Charlie's kind of girl. She was pretending to be one of those library helper people. Atleast that's what she thinks they were called. She never went to the library.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered.

"Is your name Kayla?" he asked. Her heart skipped two beats. She was caught.

"Uh no, why do you ask?" she said. He stopped what he was doing, and helped her carry some books.

"What about Candice?" he asked again.

"Nope, wrong girl." she said nervously.

"Sorry it's just my friends are looking for some mysterious girls. What's your name by the way?" he asked. They walked towards some book shelves.

"Hmm umm Lin- no wait that's the other girls name." she said mumbling to herself.

"What was that?" he asked putting some books back on the shelves not exactly where they belonged.

"Eliz- no that's too long." she mumbled again.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." he said.

"Nicole!" she scared him with her outburst.

"Well Nicole," grabbing the books in her hand, and putting them on the shelf aswell.

"I have a history paper to finish." he said sitting back down and picking up his pen.

Damn you Charlie Conway.

She inched her way back to the table, and cracked her knuckles.

"Thats too bad," she said disappointed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get some pizza sometime," she said grinning because he stopped writing.

"That sounds good actually," he said looking up. Damn she was acting like a guy asking a girl out, she hated that.

"Good, and we could listen to music? Umm like R.E.M maybe?" she said.

"That sounds perfect, where do I meet you?" he asked.

"By the bus bench tomorrow." she said walking away.

* * *

She walked past the library doors laughing to herself. Thanks Linda, she thought.

As soon as she left the libary, Guy had passed her not noticing her in her new form. He went inside the library, and to Charlie.  
She heard someone behind her shouting some names.

"Candice!" he kept shouting. Shit she thought, don't turn around, keep walking, but it was too late he caught up with her, and was catching his breath.

* * *

"Hey Charlie," Guy said sitting down.

Charlie had a smile planted on his face. "Did you find her yet?" he asked Guy.

"No, I asked some people if they knew a girl named Kayla. There was two of them, checked them out, and neither one was her." he said.

"What about Luis?" Charlie asked.

"Couldn't find her either."

"Oh yea, I want you to see this girl. Her name is Nicole." Charlie said but then noticed that she had left.

"Nevermind, she was here a second ago." he said.

* * *

She put on a smile, and took out the clips in her hair.

"Hey there," she said.

"Candice, you look...different." he said confused.

"Oh...this..." she said pointing to her outfit "I had something else on just for you, but these assholes told me to change." she said.

He liked her excuse, if they told her to change it was probably because she was naked he thought.

"By the way, did you remember your name?" she asked.

"Oh yea...it's Luis...Luis Mendoza." he said popping his collar.

"Well Luis..." she said taking off her sweater.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Guy asked looking at Charlie's paper.

"I'm writing the history paper." he said.

"But your writing more than needed," he said.

Charlie looked at his paper and realized it was true.

"C'mon," Guy said "Let's get out of here."

* * *

She held the sweater in her hand, her undershirt was barely a shirt, he couldn't concentrate on what to say. She stood there, until she noticed that Guy and Charlie were walking slowly out of the library.

"Listen, I'm busy tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow." she said really fast and preparing to sprint away.

"Wait," he said "Where will you be?" he asked like a sick puppy. She ran fast out of the building before he got an answer, he turned around and saw Charlie and Guy walking in the other direction and caught up with them a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" Charlie asked

"I saw her, and she left." Luis said

"Are you serious? Damn we missed it."

"She's so beautiful..." he said talking to himself

"Well boys, I gotta date too." Charlie said.

She was out of the building, away from all three of them. This is really hard.. she thought. She went back to her room to change to her regular clothes.


	5. Last but not Least 99

**'99'**

Adam Banks, he used to play for Varsity. She saw him a few times and he was usually quiet. His family was rich, so of course they took a likeness to him, until he went back to the ducks. Adam Banks-#99- Traitor. She was dressed in her normal clothes, looking for her "friends", but instead she saw Adam. Hey two in one day? It can be done.

He was wearing ironed khaki pants, with a light blue neatly pressed shirt, and tie. He was looking through his locker, when she sneaked her way next to him.

"Adam right?" she said.

"Yea," he said grabbing a book.

"Yea, you play for the ducks right?" she said. He nodded.

"Remember me?" she asked. This was a new technique, pretending you knew him from somewhere long ago when you didn't.

He furrowed his brows thinking.

"You look familiar," he said.

"Well let's not worry about that. I remember you, and I remember that well that you were nice, and cute." she said smiling.

She then added "Well like I said I noticed you play hockey, I love hockey I really do."

"Yea its everything to me." he said.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked.

"No not at all," he said but then he looked at her closely.

"Now I know you," he said.

She chuckled. "Yea my name is-" she thought of a name again. Picking a name was always hard for her.

"Roxanne right?" he said.

She was silent for a complete minute.

"Uhh well not exact-" she said trying to think of something!

"Yea, I remember your Rick's sister." he said.

"Um no you have me mixed with-" she couldn't finish.

"He doesn't have a problem with you talking to me?" he asked, she took a while to answer until she screamed

"Shit!" and stomped away, bumping into two guys and knocking down one of them.

"Not smooth with the ladies are you Banksie." Russ said. Averman was still recovering from his fall.

"Who was that anyways?" Russ asked. Adam was still confused as to what happened.

"Thats Rick's sister," he said closing his locker, and walking with his team mates.

"Rick has a sister, I don't believe it." Averman said fixing his glasses onto his nose.

* * *

She saw them at the lunch table, chatting and laughing until she came. 

"If he says my name am I caught?" Roxanne asked.

"Huh?" Lori said with some food in her mouth.

"Jesus Lori, chew with your mouth close." Roxanne said turning to Alexis.

"If he says my name am I caught?" she repeated.

"Does he know about you and the other guys?" Alexis asked.

"Um no."

"Then your not caught." Alexis said turning back.

"Who said your name?" Lori asked finally swallowing her food.

"Adam," she said.

"Adam Banks?" Alexis asked curious.

"Yep yep!" Roxanne said turning around but someone had found her.

"Kayla, I've been looking everywhere for you." Guy said coming up to her,

The two girls at the table were trying very hard not to crap in their pants.

"Guy, um what are you- I meen hi." she said.

"You look different," he said but before she could think of an excuse.

"You look very pretty." he added.

She knew her friends were listening to what was going on, so she decided to show them what she accomplished.

"Thanks, so Guy," she said touching his arm "Whats up with you?" she asked.

He combed his fingers through his hair.

"If your not busy tomorrow, I was wondering if you know, you might I don't know wanna go somewhere." She turned her head, and smirked at her friends, then turned back.

"When?" she asked gently touching his hand.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sounds great." she said.

"Good, so I'll see ya," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

After he walked away, she turned back to her friends who were looking at her with a i-cant-believe-you-did-that-your-evil look.

"What?" she said smiling.

"That was so evil." Lori said.

Roxanne shrugged and turned back around but this time it was

"What do you think your doing? I saw you a couple of times parading around the school with the ducks." he said.

"Rick not now," she said trying to pass him, but he blocked her.

"I wanna know what's going on." he said. She stayed quiet, a stubborn girl.

"Fine." she said giving up but she still wasn't talking.

"Well.." he said.

"They were lost, and I showed them to their classes." she said pleased with her pitiful excuse.

"Your lying," he said crossing his arms.

"Ok fine." she said again.

"I let them borrow some money for food, and they were paying me back." she said.

"Bullshit." he said.

"Ok ok fine. I know how you don't like them, and well they're not a favorite of mine either. So me, Alexis, and Lori made a bet for four hundred dollars to be exact that I could get with some of the guys, and break up the team for , but I couldn't get caught by them if not I lose the bet." She left the falling in love part out. Now he was silent.

"That was the saddest excuse I ever heard." he asked.

"I'm not lying! It's the truth!" she said, but then she saw someone behind him.

"So your telling me, that you are going out with these guys at the same time and they don't know about it?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm not gonna let you do it." he said.

"Why not!" she yelled.

"Because its disgusting that you'll be...touching them." he said shivering.

"Grow up Dick I meen Rick." she said then she smiled at her "mistake."

"You know what's disgusting? That even after this girl left you with Luis of all people, you took her back!" he was quiet again.

"You can't tell me what to do." she said turning back to her friends.

"I can't believe you talked to your brother like that." Lori said finishing her lunch.

"If I don't leave now I never will." Roxanne said turning back around but again another person found her

"Damnit can I leave this table already!" she said before thinking, it was Adam.

"Do you have tourettes or something?" he asked.

"No," she grabbed his arm, and moved him away from the table.

"I'm sorry, it's just today's not going exactly how I planned." she said "And to answer your question, well yes my brother does have a problem with me talking to you, but he doesn't own me or anything ya know." she was talking too fast.

"Yea.." was all he said.

"And I just wanna say that this whole thing ya know between JV and Varsity is just stupid, your a nice guy Adam." she said letting go of his arm.

"Your nice too, no offense but your not at all like your brother." he said, she chuckled.

Your right, I'm worse she thought.

"I'd like to hang out with you sometime." she said making her move.

"Yea well sometimes us Ducks we go get something to eat or rollerblade or something,"

"No, no no" she interrupted.

"I meen alone." she said but then before he could talk again she said.

"Because you know, your friends might have a problem with me there because I'm Rick's sister." she said.

"I'm sure they don't mind," he said.

"Please...for me." she said smiling, and then he smiled, and then they both smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and he nodded before she said bye some kids came up to them.

"This is the line backer right?" Averman came and asked.

"Excuse-um who are you?" she asked.

"We are Banksie's friend's," Russ said punching Adam in the arm.

"Lovely." she muttered.

"So you are the infamous Roxanne Riley?" Averman asked, his orange hair did not go well with his outfit, and his glasses were five times too big for his face.

She gave him a look her brother would give him.

"Wow you are a Riley, that stare of hatred is just like your brothers." Averman asked, but then she realized Adam was still there, and she smiled an annoyed smile.

"What is your name again?" she asked but then just as fast answered herself.

"It doesn't matter does it, because you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen." she said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

He fainted.

"My turn!" Russ said.

"I'll see you Adam." she said walking away from them all!


	6. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

"I've seen enough teen movies to know that this is not going to work." Alexis said.

"I don't understand why you guys are getting your panties all in a twist. If I remember correctly, which I do, you set up this bet with me. Infact Alexis, you made the rules." Roxanne said as a reminder.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Lori muttered.

"Exactly." Roxanne said "Now if you don't mind I have a date to go to.." she stopped because she realized a very horrible mistake.

She couldn't remember which one she had a date with, or if she had a date with them all.

* * *

"Banksie with Rick's sister?" Charlie questioned. "I never knew he **had** a sister."

"I never knew Banksie liked girls." Fulton said.

"Well all I have to say is that she's hot," Russ said with excitement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Guy said casually coming into the conversation.

"Banksie's new girlfriend." Averman said.

"Adam likes girls?" Guy asked confused.

"Well I don't like this whole messing with the enemies sister thing going on." Charlie said.

"So you guys," Guy said changing the subject. "How do I look?"

"You look like...Guy. Is this a trick question?" Luis asked.

"I'm going on a date today, do I look alright?" he asked.

"Oh man I have a date too!" Luis said getting up and knocking down the chair.

"Oh crap, me too." Charlie said getting up lazily.

* * *

"Just look at him with his messy blond hair, and devil cute smile." Connie said.

"Connie, I didn't want to say anything, but you should know. I saw him in lunch with this girl." Julie said.

"So what if he has friends that are girls. You're his friend." Connie said.

"He was like touching her hand, and he kissed her on the cheek." Julie said.

Connie tried very hard to not show that she cared.

"Guy is friendly like that." she said clenching her jaw.

* * *

Some tight jeans, and a cute sweater should do the trick. Is it enough to say I love you? Roxanne thought as she browsed through her closet of never ending clothes.

It's really not that complicated, I went a week without getting caught. And I just have to find one of them, and go out with them right, but that meens that the other three are gonna be stood up. Poor guys, now I feel bad...

Oh well bad feeling gone, let's party.

She put on some tight light blue jeans, with a white hoodie. She put the head over her head, sure she was recognizable, but she had to hide somewhere. She was out the building, and walking around till someone grabbed her shoulder.

She turned around nervously but then saw a pleasant face.

"Guy, you scared me." she said taking off her hood.

He smiled "You didn't forget about our date did you?" he asked.

"Of course not I was just looking for you." she said.

"Cool," he said.

She then looked down at his hands.

* * *

"So let's see who this mystery girl is..." Connie said peeking behind a bush

"Why are we doing this again?" Julie asked

"Because I wanna see who Guy rebounded me with." she said

"Rebounded?" Julie asked confused.

"She's pretty." Julie said. Connie rolled her eyes.

"What's that in his hands?" Connie said.

"Looks like a picnic basket," Julie said squinting "How cute they're going on a picnic."

Connie glared. "He never planned me a picnic." she muttered "I can't believe this he's going out with this chick he's known for like a total of two days and he's planning her a picnic when he never ever planned me one!" she said ranting and raving

"Yea he did, remember you told me all about it. That he lit some candles, and made some sandwiches, and whatever." Julie said.

Connie thought for a second. "Oh yea." she said feeling stupid.

* * *

"Yay a picnic!" Roxanne squealed.

"Yea, well I wanted to plan something special for a special girl." he said his cheeks turning a little red.

"Wow, no one's ever told me that before." she said.

No one ever did. She smiled, and it wasn't a forced smile.

Maybe this date won't be so bad afterall.

* * *

He waited for her by the bench where she told him to meet her. He had saved a little money this week to take her out somewhere, but she never showed up.

So much for that. Charlie said walking back to his room.

Luis had searched everywhere for her, but she was no where to be found. He was pumped that maybe he would see her, but it seemed that she appeared only when she wanted to.

"Alexis," he called from behind. She turned around, and her eyes went big when she saw who it was.

"Hi remember me from chemistry?" Adam said.

She nodded her head.

"Have you seen Roxanne?" he asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all, all day, nope." she said. He sighed,

"All right, when you see her tell her I was looking for her." he said.

She nodded her head again.


	7. The First Date

**The First Date and the Killer Ducks**

"This is really pretty." she said. He suprised her with the picnic basket but he suprised her even more when he chose to eat by a lake near her old house. It was a richer part of town with it's own huge clubhouse where the biggest parties were planned, next to a clear lake with a running fountain in the center.

There was one specific thing about this lake, that was left tainted in her memory.

Guy was stuffing his face with chips, while she was eating like a bird. She hated eating in front of guy's she liked.

Hmm..guy's she liked?

He looked across the lake, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"Oh sorry," he said "I was just thinking about the last time I went on a picnic." He immediately changed the subject by grabbing some bread rolls and running towards the water.

"Come, we'll feed the ducks!" he yelled back.

She got up, and went running after him. She stopped him before he went to the water.

"No! No, no no no. You can not feed those ducks!" she said catching her breath.

"Why not? What's going on?" he asked a little curious.

There was a whole pack of ducks on the other side of the lake. Waiting.

"Those duck's are evil, they see you with food and they attack." she said "It's like they have rabies or something."

"Don't exaggerate." he said "Ducks don't get rabies... do they? They don't even have teeth, they won't bite you or anything."

"But they can fly on you and scratch your eyeballs out! And they don't have to bite you, just pinch your skin really really hard..." she said. She was sounding a little pathetic, but it was the truth.

He ignored her plea, and began waving the bread around, and making quacking noises.

"Stop that, they're gonna come over here!" she said in a whiny voice, and grabbing a hold of his arm.

He stopped with his noises when he realized something was flying across the water. Fast. Very fast.

"What is that?" he said squinting.

She was backing away from the water.

"Oh shit..." he whispered.

"Run!" she screamed.

She was running for her life. When five, or six monster ducks flew across the lake and after them. They were snapping their beaks desperate for some food.

Guy didn't realize what was happening till a couple of seconds later.

She spotted a tree about seven feet high with few branches but lots of leaves, it was the fastest tree she ever climbed. Guy came shortly after dropping the bread at the trunk of the tree, and jumping on the branch next to her. They were both breathing hard, with sweat on their faces, and back their shirts.

"This is stupid, they're not going to do anything." Guy said catching his breath. "But I'm curious, how did you know that?" Guy asked.

"I've been here before, we used to call them the killer ducks." she said "And believe me they will hurt you. I was here with a bag of bread, still in the bag. They knew it was food, and were running after me, one of them bit my ankle. It's like they're mutated or something." she said.

The animals below them were biting each other for the piece of bread.

"I hate ducks." she said. And as if the ducks themselves heard her, they finished their meal, and sat at the base of the tree.

"They're not so bad." he said.

"They don't belong here, they should have left a long time ago." she said refferring to the

Mighty Ducks.

"This is very romantic," he said laughing.

She cracked a smile. "Yea great way to start a first date."

* * *

"So Charlie," Connie said sitting next to him "How is my bestest friend doing?" she said.

"Guy's not here Connie." he said not looking up from his book. He was back at the library, sitting on one of the couches hoping to see "Nicole" again.

"I know that, but I wanna know who was that girl he was with." she said getting right to the point.

"Oh you saw her," he said flipping the page "Is she pretty?" he asked.

"Extremely," she said plopping down next to him. She sighed.

"You don't understand how much I want to talk to him, but lately all he seems to care about is Kayla this, and Kayla that." she said "He's only seen the girl like twice."

"Love at first sight," he said closing his book.

"You dont believe in that crap do you Charlie?" Connie asked.

"Not really." he lied.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the killer ducks had yet to move. Roxanne, and Guy were on the tree branches for three hours. They were talking about all sorts of things trying to make time pass

These "killer ducks" were actually doing her a lot of good, if they weren't on the trapped on the treebranches they wouldn't have found out so many things about each other, and about his team.

"So tell me about your hockey team," she said trying to get on task here, the bet was still on of course.

"It's a great group of kids, I'm sort of like the leader you know." he said lying through his teeth, c'mon he was trying to impress a girl.

"Really?"

He told her more, he told her about the two girls, he told her about the pranks, the problems with their new, and old coach. He told her mostly everything she needed to know.


	8. The Changed Man

**A Changed Man**

The "Killer Ducks" decided to go back to the lake around seven at night. When Guy and Roxanne got off the tree, they didnt really notice that they got off holding hands. They were walking towards the school, around this time everyone was supposed to be in the buildings.

"It's so weird, and I don't wanna sound corny but you seem like...I don't know the perfect girl." Guy said.

"Why is that weird?" Roxanne asked.

"Can I tell you something important?" Guy said, his voice turning dramatically serious.

"Su-sure," Roxanne said hesitating.

"I was involved with this girl Connie, I told you she's on the team. I want to get over her, but evertime I see her with one of the guys I can't help but get jealous. Like the other day she was getting close to one of my teammates, and I don't know I couldn't help it." he said.

Wow she thought. He was really pouring his heart out.

"Really..." she said.

Then she had another excellent idea. He was still head over heels with this girl. First Roxanne could make the girl feel like total crap, and then set up one of the guys on the team to make it look like they were with Connie romantically that way Guy would hate them forever. He would love me. And that would be 100 dollars in my pocket.

Sounded complicated.

And it was.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's moved on...and you need to do so aswell." Roxanne said. They both stopped infront of the school.

They continued to hold hands, but she turned to face him.

"She doesn't care for you like I do, your a unique person. And I appreciate you in ways she doesn't," Roxanne said.

"Did she care about your feelings when shes all on top of these boys?" Roxanne asked.

"No..she didn't." Guy said looking down.

"She doesn't care about you, she only cares about herself." Roxanne said.

Guy took a while to answer before he looked up, and looked in her eyes.

"You're right."

She leaned in to kiss him, but she didn't. Something stopped her, maybe it was her conscience. Maybe the look in his eyes showed that he believed what she was saying.

"I'll see you later Guy." she said walking away.

* * *

"What do you think your doing coming into the school this late? Do you know what time curfew starts young man?" one of the administrators said.

"Yea yea, I didn't notice what time it was. I'm sorry it will never happen again." Guy said.

"You're right, it won't happen again. You have a week's detention. No hockey games either." he said.

"What! Are you serious!" Guy yelled.

"Yes I am very serious!" he said.

They were screaming, and the people whos rooms were in the halls peered out to see the comotion. Those people included, his teammates and his rivals.

"I don't get it! Let one of your richer kids come in late and they don't get the same punishments!" Guy said.

"Young man you better check yourself right now!" he said.

"No I won't check myself!" Guy yelled again.

"Guy stop please!" Connie said coming out of her room "What do you think you're doing, please stop."

The administrator felt he was wasting time, he took down Guy's name, and left.

"Get away from me Connie," Guy said before he walked away.

"What's wrong with you Guy?" Connie pleaded.

"You know what Connie, I hate you. Yes I hate you, and it would be better for us both if we never spoke again." he said walking away.

Guy rushed back into his room that he shared with Charlie, and Russ. He slammed the door, and then plopped down on his bed.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked looking up from his book.

"I'm tired of people taking advantage of me, that asshole administrator did it, Connie did it, and I won't be surprised if you guys do it too." Guy said.

"What are you talking about? This doesn't sound like you Guy." Charlie said.

"Yea well Kayla filled me in on a few things." Guy said.

"How did your date come along?" Russ asked.

"Great, she's a great girl." Guy said.

"Well just don't fall in love too fast." Charlie said "Sounds like she's influencing you already."

Charlie wasn't taking a liking to this Kayla girl. Whoever she was, he knew he would never like this girl.

"I can't play any games this week." Guy said.

"We heard..." Russ said.

"We have to play against the Hawks the day after tomorrow," Charlie said almost whining.

"Sorry can't help you out." Guy said changing his shirt, and went to bed.

Yep. Charlie definantly did not like Kayla.


	9. Catfight

**Catfight**

The sunlight cracked into Roxanne's room waking her up. She heard everything that happened yesterday between Guy, and Connie. Considering her room was around the corner. It didn't make her sleep any better, but she knew she had Guy wrapped around her little finger. The only problem was that she had to avoid him today, and work on the next guy.

Her roomies Alexis and Lori were still sleeping. They heard what happened last night aswell, they pretended not to be bothered by it.

She rubbed her eyes, and began putting on her outfit for the day. A loud ringing noise made her scream. It was the fire alarm. Alexis jumped up from her bed, while Lori fell off. Roxanne's eyes widened. When the fire alarm goes off that meens everyone has to go outside. Everyone.

Alexis noticed the look in her eyes.

"I think maybe...we just won this bet." she said to Lori who was still on the floor.

The same adminstrator from yesterday bursted into the room.

"C'mon girls. This is not a drill. Lets go!" he yelled before going to the next rooms.

Roxanne grabbed a baseball cap, and wrapped her hair under it before leaving the room. The halls were filled with teenagers running back, and forth.

So much for all the fire drills before this, she thought.

She felt a hard shove from the back. She turned around, and yelled.

"Hey watch it would ya!" It was one of the girls from the hockey team.

"Sorry. Someone pushed me into you." this girl said. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to have an attitude." another girl said coming next to her. It was Guy's ex.

"Who are you again?" Roxanne asked "Oh yea that's right. A nobody. So back the hell off!"

"Listen I know who you are! And I know what you're doing!" she yelled. Roxanne silently panicked.

"Yea you're the one who is with Guy, and I know you're somehow turning him into someone he's not!" she yelled.

"Wait a minute...aren't you his ex girlfriend? Yea he's mentioned you before. I can't remember much of what he said except that...I don't know how to put it nicely...but uh that you were, and still are a selfish bitch!" Roxanne yelled.

"That's it!" Connie came and pushed Roxanne to the floor. Roxanne got up ready to hit Connie, but then she thought it best not to.

She chuckled instead. "You have problems you know that." Roxanne said. She chuckled again, and walked away.

* * *

The fire alarm was infact an accident, well not really, someone pulled it but there was no actual fire. And as for Roxanne she decided to lock herself in her room, and not cause anymore scenes. She tucked herself under her sheets, alone in her room until there was a knock on the door. She didn't answer thinking the person would go away, but they didn't.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Adam, uh Adam Banks." he said stuttering. She flew off her bed and answered the door.

"Hey Adam how are ya?" she asked. He had his hands in his pockets, and looked down disapointed.

"I tried to get in touch with you the other day, but I couldn't find you." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she said "It was my fault I should have told you that my umm my cousin's friend's cousin's mom or something fell down the stairs, and so my friend's cousin..no cousin's friend. Ok." she said.

"We could go out tonight?" she suggested. She just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"That sounds great!" he said regaining his posture. "I'll meet you in the front at six? And we'll go to Cafe Des Amis?"

"Cool, so I'll see you later." she said winking.

* * *

Cafe Des Amis wasn't exactly a place everyone went to. It was a restaurant for the richer people. Roxanne planned on getting the highest priced meal, and not eat it. Yes she's a bitch, I thought you knew that already.

She ended up wearing a black ruffly top with a jean skirt. Her hair was perfection, and her lips painted rouge. She grabbed her purse, and closed the door behind her. Only when she turned around, it was the hockey girl.

"May I help you?" Roxanne asked locking the door.

"I wanted to apologize for today." Connie said "Heh when your with a team full of guys you pick up some stuff."

Roxanne sighed "I see." she said silently refusing to apologize herself.

"Yea...and as for Guy. Well I still care about him, but if he likes you it's because you're a good person. I trust-" but Roxanne didn't let her finish.

"Listen sweety I would like to listen to your little confessions later. I have a date to go on." Roxanne said stepping past her.


	10. Adam's Date

**Adam's Date**

She went downstairs where Adam was waiting patiently next to a limo. A single red rose in his hands. She couldn't help, but feel bad for putting him through this act. Then again she put Guy through a hell of a lot too. What is she getting them into?

* * *

"Did you hear that? I tried apologizing but she didn't want to hear it!" Connie complained.

She was braiding Julie's hair. "Yes, I heard for the twenty millionth time,"Julie said rolling her eyes.  
"If she thinks for one second I'm ever going to be nice to her again-" Connie started.  
"She's wrong." Julie said completing her sentence.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." Julie called out.  
Guy poked his head through the door.  
"Connie can I have a second with you," he said calmly. She looked at Julie, and went towards the hall. She closed the door behind her.  
"I wanted to apologize for saying those mean things to you." he said.  
"Thanks-" she started.  
"But I also heard that you hit Kayla today, and I know that your jealous that we're a couple now-" he said.  
"A couple?" Connie said.  
"But you hurt her pretty bad! She can't play hockey now. She can barely get up thanks to you." he said.  
"What! What are you talking about? I just saw her get out of her room, and she said she was going on a date! I assumed it was with you!" she said clearly going into hysterics.  
"Connie how can you say that? She's in the clinic resting. You know how people can't visit the sick in the clinic." he said.  
"I didn't hit her! I pushed her lightly, and she got up just fine." she said.  
"You should know better. You know how injuries can affect people even after they've been done." Guy said.  
"I just stopped by to say please stop this chasing after me and her thing. It looks embarassing to you, and to me. If it goes on I think maybe we need to stop even being friends ya know." he said.

This was not Guy Germaine, and she couldn't believe what was coming out of this stranger's mouth.

* * *

The limo pulled up infront of the restaurant. The driver came to see that he opened the door for Roxanne, she nodded her head as she got out.  
"I'm impressed Mr.Banks." she said.  
He stepped out aswell, and guided her to the entrance.

They were seated immediately because he set reservations. They were seated in a candle lit, corner booth by a tall, thin, man. He handed them their menu's and asked what they would like to drink.  
"Water," Adam said looking through his menu.  
"Mademoiselle?" he said turning to Roxanne.  
"I would like a diet coke, filled to the top with a lemon twist, no make that lime, and no more than three ice cubes please." she said.  
"Right..." the waiter said jotting it down on his paper "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders"  
"Do you know what you want?" Adam asked.  
She put her menu down, and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You know Adam you're a really cool guy." she said. He blushed.  
"So why are you with these MightyShmucks?" she asked.  
"Well they're my friends..." he said.  
"I can be your friend," she said .  
He smiled, and nodded his head.

"You know if you ever want to come back to our team..." she suggested. He shook his head.  
"I love my team, they're the best people I've ever been around." he said.  
She tried to hide her annoyance with a forced smile.  
"Of course they are." she muttered.  
The drinks came, and they brought exactly what Roxanne wanted.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked.  
Roxanne looked at the pricey side of the menu, but then shifted her eyes to the cheaper lettuce wrap.  
"I'll have the lettuce wrap." she said "Please." she added.  
Adam cocked an eyebrow "That's all you want"  
"Mhm that's all." Whats wrong with me!Get thehundred dollar lobster Roxanne!  
"Um ok...I'll have the steak with shrimp." he said handing the menus to the waiter. He again wrote down what they asked for.  
"Steak, and shrimp?" Roxanne asked "That's quite the combination"  
"You didn't have to get the wrap because you were saving me money." he said.  
"I didn't. I like lettuce wraps." she said .  
He smirked "Sure you do.." he said teasing her.  
"I do! Really!" she laughed.  
She sipped some of her soda.  
"I like you," she said.  
His face turned red "I like you too Roxanne."


	11. The Note

**The Note**

Roxanne, and Adam were waiting outside the restaurant for their limo. The night was chilly so she hugged herself. Adam noticed, and put his arm around her. She looked at her watch.

"We're probably past curfew." Roxanne said.

"I hope you don't get into any trouble." she added.  
As soon as she said that the limo pulled up. Adam opened the door for her, and they both got in.  
"Yea my friend Guy got in trouble for coming late." he said. Roxanne coughed on her spit when she heard this.  
"I can only imagine." she said.

"You should come to our game next week." he said.

"I don't think I should." she said. "You know...brother." she added.  
"Oh yea." he said. "Well you should atleast meet my friends. You'd like them, and you'd get along with the girls." he said.  
She smirked. "I dont know about that." she said. "Why don't you tell me a little about them." she suggested.

"Umm, ok where do I start?" he said. "Our captin is Charlie, he's always been. He's a cool guy, but he can be stubborn at times. There's these two guys called the Bash brothers, they have to be some of the craziest people I've ever met. Guy, and Connie they've been a couple since forever." he said.  
"There's really no way to describe them. We just all make a great team, and so far nothing has really seperated us." he said.

She raised her eyebrows, and nodded. "What about your coach?" she asked.  
"Oh well he can be strict, and stuff. I do prefer my old one, but what can you do right?" he said.

"Yea.." I said not really understanding.  
The limo parked on the side walk next to the school, and they both stepped out.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk me to my room." she said when they were at the front door.

"I meen you shouldn't be any later than you are." she said. He nodded.  
"You're right. Well Roxanne I had a lot of fun. You're a cool girl despite what people say." he said.

"What people say?" Roxanne asked.

"Well you know just the jealous ones I guess." he said. "I'll see ya maybe tomorrow." he said kissing her cheek. They both went inside, but ended up going into different directions to their different rooms. She walked down the hall. She repeated.

"People talk about me?" she thought.

It must be in a bad way too the way he said it. Yea that's what they are. Jealous people.  
She stopped when she reached her room, and unlocked the door. When she opened it her two friends were reading, and doing homework on their beds.

"Hello ladies! Why are you guys doing homework? There's no school tomorrow." she said twirling into the room, and closing the door.

"We have a big essay exam when we get back remember?" Lori asked.

"So who was the guy tonight?" Alexa said not looking up from her chemistry book.

"Adam Banks." she sang.  
"Guessing it went ok?" Alexa said finally looking up.

"Yep. I tried lettuce wraps, they were pretty good." Roxanne said plopping onto her bed.

"Where did you go?" Lori asked leaving her homework to sit, and listen to Roxanne.  
"Cafe Des Amis." Roxanne said in her best french accent.

"Ooh la la." Lori said. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor, and don't do that again." Roxanne said getting up, and taking off her outfit.

"You went to Cafe Des Amis, and all you had were lettuce wraps? Interesting." Alexa asked. Roxanne ignored her comment.

"I have to give you props Roxanne. I don't know what you did to Guy, but he is so over Connie, and so on you." Lori said.

"Yea what exactly did you do?" Alexa asked putting her pencil down.  
"Boys...you just have to listen to them that's all. Pretend like they are the only thing that matters." Roxanne said.

"You sound like a guy yourself." Alexa said picking up her pencil, and writing again.

* * *

Thank god there's no school today, Roxanne thought. She woke up, and feeling like a fatass from the night before she decided to take a jog. She had been so busy with "other things" that she forgot a lot of the stuff she used to do. She grabbed her sweats, an Old Navy hoodie, and walked out the room looking like a wannabe Rocky. She turned around when she heard a door near her closing.

"Feeling better aren't we?" Connie asked passing her.

Why do we always come out at the same time! Roxanne thought.

"Well now that you ask my back is a little sore," Roxanne said smiling, and walking in theopposite direction. Two guys passed her, but she kept walking till one of them called her out. She turned around slowly.

"Hey um remember me? I'm Adam's friend?" he asked. She didn't realize who it was until she saw the red hair, and then remembered the glasses.

"Oh yea." Roxanne muttered. "This is another one of the hockey guys Goldberg." he said introducing his large friend. Roxanne smiled at them both.

"I never knew Rick could have such a hot sister." Goldberg said.

"Nice to see you guys, but I gotta go." she said turning back around.

"Wait! Do you know where Kayla's room is?" he asked randomly.  
"Who?" she said turning around so hard she hurt her neck.  
"This girl Kayla. We're supposed to give this to her." Goldberg said pulling out a note.

"But I guess you don't know her." they said about to walk away. She took one giant leap, and she was so close she was breathing on him.

"I know Kayla. Yea yea she's a close friend actually. I'll give it to her." she said. Goldberg pulled out the note again.

"Tell her it's from Guy." She snatched it from her hands.  
"Yea I'm uh gonna see her like in ten minutes actually. I'll be sure to give it to her." she said running down the hall. She went down the stairs, and turned into the girls bathroom. She opened the note in a hurry, and read to herself.

'Hey Kayla, I know it's sorta corny that I'm writing you a note. And I apologize I sent it with some weird people. Let's see I think about you almost everyday. Too bad I don't see you as much as I would like. Anyways I've been thinking a alot about what you told me, and you're right. Well you know I like you alot. I love the way you make me feel important. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again. Guy'  
Roxanne looked up from the letter with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes!" she screamed through the bathroom. Some girls stopped washing their hands, and looked over at her.  
"What?" Roxanne said folding the note, and skipping out the bathroom.


	12. Dance Around the Heart

**Ch 12**

**_Dance Around the Heart_**

Roxanne was beginning to get impatient. She had spent almost two weeks on this, and she was basically getting no where. She was spending way too much time on Guy, and she was worried that the other guys might forget about her. She sat in her room biting her nails, listening to the radio, and just staring blankly into the wall. Thinking...of what to do next...thinking.  
Adam, and Guy obviously posed no problems, and she wanted to keep Charlie for last. She had a feeling he was going to be a challenge. She went to the mirror, and smudged heavy eyeliner under her eyes making her look seductive, and sexy. She pulled out one of Alexis' jean skirts, and one of her own shirts. She left the radio on, and tiptoed her way out the door into the hallway. Pulling one of her secret agent moves, she held her back against the wall and creaked down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she heard someone at the top of the stairs. She jumped up, and sighed when she saw that it was only Alexis. "Don't scare me like that," she said holding a hand to her chest.

"This is driving you crazy. I can see it in your face. You look like you haven't slept in days." Alexis said.  
"No no don't worry it's the eyeliner." Roxanne said pointing to her eyes.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," Alexis said. "I really wanna call off this bet." she added.  
"Why!" Roxanne demanded instead of questioning.

"Ok I guess I should just confess really..." Alexis said, but she didn't say it right away.  
"Confess...well confess what?" Roxanne said impatiently.

"I like Adam. A lot." Alexis said. "I don't like the idea that you're going to hurt him. He doesn't deserve it." Alexis said.

Roxanne smirked, and inched her way closer to Alexis almost in her face.

"If memory serves me correctly you were the one that really wanted to do this bet Alexis," Roxanne said calmly, and slowly. Her words were shooting darts.

"**You** were the one that came up with the rules. **You** were the one that said they have to say 'I love you.'" Roxanne said.

Alexis was quiet, but they were both giving hard stares.

"So tell me Alexis, why exactly did you wanna start this bet." she questioned.

"Why are you reallybacking out hm?" she asked. "Why did u want to start it in the first place?" Roxanne asked.

Her answer was silence. "I think I know why. I think you wanted to see me fail. You thought that I wouldn't do it. You didn't think I'd be determined enough to do it, and now you're scared. You're scared for two reasons actually. You think that if Adam finds out about this he'll blame you for it, and he'll never give you the time of day." Roxanne said. She saw tears swell in her best friends eyes. Roxanne's heart was breaking, but she continued.

"And," Roxanne added. "You're afraid to lose."

"I'll make sure you lose Roxanne Riley." Alexis said gritting her teeth.  
Roxanne laughed, and started walking back down the stairs. "You do that Alexis, and you're going down with me."

* * *

Walking outside onto the bus bench Roxanne needed some fresh air. The tension between her and Alexis was so thick she could cut it with a knife. She felt a tear trickle down her face, and she touched it not realizing that she was even crying. She looked at her hand stained with black tears. "Hey sexy," she heard. She looked up, and saw Luis' smiling face. When he saw her face however, it quickly changed.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. She wiped at her cheek, and smiled.

"Um my..uh my dog died." she said sniffling.

"You're allowed to have dogs in the dorms?" he asked.

"Well, no, it wasn't my dog really. It was...my hamster." she said. Her lying was horrible. How she was pulling it off with the guys so far was a miracle to her.

Luis however, was more confused than ever.

"Yea...Bubbles was a good hamster." she said trying not to laugh.

"That's so sad." he said looking concerned.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." she said changing subjects.

"We've been working real hard with our games. Oh in case I forgot to tell you I'm part of the Duck hockey team." he said looking very proud of himself. "I was looking for you though," he said quickly "I've been telling my friends all about you." he added.  
"How you were the prettiest mamacita I've ever seen." he said. She laughed.

"See that's better. I don't like to see you sad." he said smiling at her. She smiled feeling herself blush. "I know the perfect place to take you. It's not far from here." he said. "Do you wanna go?" he asked. He was looking so cute right now, she thought.

"What is it?" she asked.

* * *

They arrived at 'East Dance Studio.' She was reluctant to go in.

"You know how to dance?" she asked.

"Yea over the summer, when I can, I teach salsa, and tango. My mom's friend owns the place." he said taking off his sweater and hanging it. She entered and the room was spacious surrounded my mirrors. The floor was wood, and shined.  
"There's no one here. Classes don't start till six." he said. She looked at the clock. It was three-thirty. She stood there not knowing what to do. He reached out his hand for hers, and kissed the back of her palm.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She blushed again.

"I don't know how." she said.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." he said getting excited.

"OK," he said starting her off. He put his left hand around her waist, and his other hand was holding hers up. Her left hand was on his shoulder. He pulled her close to him.

"We'll start with the four basic steps." he said. She looked down at her feet to try, and follow.  
"Don't look down. Watch you'll get it." he said. She looked up, holding her chin high.

"Ok you go to your left first," they both took one step to the left. "Then take a step back," he said. "Then to your right." They did so.

"And now one step front." she did, and ended up almost taking his foot off.

"Oh shit." she said when she saw his slightly pained expression.

"It's ok. I've gotten used to it. But you're doing good, and you catch on quick." he said filling her with compliments.

"This is more fun than I thought." she admitted. She never thought that Luis would be so different. She looked at him as the 'damn look at that ass' and 'let me get some of that' kind of guy.  
It's a good thing she saw a different side of Luis.


	13. Ducks vs Ducks

**Ducks vs. Ducks**

When we got back to the dorms my feet were hurting, and I was so tired, yet I had so much fun! I took in a deep breath realizing I was a little too excited. I danced, and twirled all the way to my room. The only one left now was Charlie, I thought. I unlocked the door quietly, and saw that my roomies were already sleeping. I was exhausted also, but I went to sleep with sweet, sweet dreams.

We finally got a break from all the classes, and finally had some free time. I decided to visit my dear ol' brother who was in the locker rooms. I strolled in with most of the guys raising eyebrows, and looking back at me. I had my big, dark sunglasses covering my entire eyes.

"Hey Rick," I said sitting down on a bench near him. He was already changed into his clothes, however his face was soaked in cold sweat.

"May I help you?" he asked not looking me in the face. He was still mad over what I was doing, but really I was doing it for him.

"You don't miss me?" I asked raising my glasses to my head. He smirked. "I still don't understand what you're up to," he said in a low voice.

"But whatever it is, it's working," he said.

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yea these past couple of weeks they've played like crap," he said. "They've been so distracted, I knew right away who was responsible for their troubles," he said. I smirked to myself.

"Well, I should pat myself on the back then," I said getting up.

"But do know," he said coming close to me, "that if you get caught...it's all on you," he said.

My smile faded. "Don't think I'm doing this for you Rick. It's all about me, always has been, and always will be," I said turning my heel and walking out.

* * *

Coach Orion watched from the bleachers at his team. Lately he noticed that they weren't playing to their capacity. He just sat back, and observed.

"Maybe if some people had their mind on the game we could have won," Connie yelled.

"What are you trying to say Connie?" Guy said.

"Why don't you tell us Guy. Lately you're not even yourself," Fulton said.

"I'll second that," Julie said.

"Yea you would Julie. Always in other people's business aren't you?" Guy said.

"She's not trying to say anything. We're all a little unfocused if you haven't noticed," Charlie said.

"You mean we're all playing like crap," Goldberg said taking off his gloves.

"Yea well maybe we wouldn't have to be so worried if someone wasn't siding with the other team," Charlie said.  
Adam threw down his stick.

"Is there something you need to tell me Charlie?" Adam asked.

"Yea I'm starting not to trust you yet again," Charlie said.

"She has nothing to do with it. You're the one that would rather find some mystery girl, then be our teams captain." he said.

Charlie came close to his face.

"If you like those preps so much then go back their team!" he yelled.  
Portman came between them both. "C'mon now," he said.

"Fine if you don't want me on your team I'm out! Find someone else for the Hawk game," Adam said picking up his stick and leaving the ring.

"Anyone else?" Charlie asked. He saw that Guy was starting to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Does it matter? I can't play the next game anyway. I thought the team was supposed to have each other's back, guess not." he said leaving. Charlie took in a deep breath.

"Luis where were you last practice?" Charlie asked.

"None of your business," Luis said. Charlie shook his head.

"Can't count on anyone in this pathetic team," Charlie yelled.

"Thanks a lot Charlie," Averman said skating away.

"Yea nice to know our Captain feels that way," Dwayne said.

"Are you guys done yet?" Coach Orion finally said.

They answered in silence.

"I don't know what's wrong with all of you, but by the end of the week you better get your acts together. Your personal life is your personal life. Don't bring it on the ice," he said taking his clipboard and slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Roxanne read over Guy's note. _'I love the way you make me feel'_  
She felt something for all of them, there was no denying that. These guys she was supposed to hate with all her guts suddenlybecame her friends. She was falling in love with every single one. She shook her head.

**Rule #3: Can't fall in love.**

I can't fall in love with Charlie Conway he has to fall in love with me, she thought. She heard her door open, and it was Lori.

"Hey Lori," she said putting the note down.

"Wow someone's being nice," she said putting down some books. Roxanne was confused.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked.  
"It's usually what's new loser, or no hello at all," Lori said. Roxanne thought a moment, and chuckled.

"I don't do that...do I?" she asked.  
Lori looked at her, and answered her with her silence.

* * *

Just thought I'd thank those who reviewed so far.

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,MoonAngel247, preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, and sween

**sween**- alexis will have a huge part in chapters 15 an 16, but who knows what she will do..

**blonde-brain-** I'm trying realllyy hard to update a.s.a.p, but sometimes writer's block can be a real pain

Thanks again for the reviews! Ü


	14. Close to Game Time

**Close to Game Time

* * *

**

Roxanne didn't know of what happened at the Duck's practice against Varsity, nor did she know of what happened after. That's why she was so surprised when she met Charlie again.

"Hi," she said approaching him in the library again. He wasn't reading anything just sitting there.

_Sitting there waiting for her._

"I haven't seen you in a while what a surprise," she said keeping her smile.

He looked over at her.

"I've been trying to find you to hang out. Now that we finally bump into each other again, I'm afraid I can't." He said.

She squinted in confusion.  
"Well, why is that?" she asked.

"I'm the captain of my hockey team, and they all hate me," he said. She took a seat next to him.

"Why do they hate you?" she asked.

"It's too long a story, too complicated," he said.

"I'm a good listener," she insisted. He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, then he spoke again.

"Have you ever felt, that no matter how much you try everything still goes wrong?" he asked. She thought it over.

"A few times," she said.

There was a silence between them.

"I hate when I fight with my team. They're like family," he said. "We always have each other's back, I don't know what happened," he said.

_'But do know that if you get caught...it's all on you'_  
Man my family sucks, she thought. She looked down, feeling terrible.

"That's nice," she said. "To have people who care," He nodded his head.

"Now I have this game tomorrow, and I'm scared how we'll do," he said.

"You'll do fine I'm sure," she reassured him.

"One of my team members left, one of my best friends," he said. Oh no, she thought.

"Adam, good guy...good friend" he continued looking sad. "He's always been a fucking cake eater anyway," he said changing his voice with a hard tone.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Why did it hit her now that what she was doing was wrong?

Why do I feel like complete shit? she thought.

I should tell him the truth now! Tell him **something**!

"Charlie," she started. He looked over at her. Her heart was racing.

"Yea," he said.

"I wanted to tell you..." she said. He looked straight into her eyes.

"That I-" she said.

She couldn't do it.

" I hope everything will be fine," she said. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "Would you like to come to my game? I'd feel a lot better if you did," he said.

She sucked in a huge breath, and nodded.

* * *

She rushed back to her room, and immediately plopped face down onto her bed. She heard the door open, and the voices of Alexis, and Lori.

"What's up with her?" Lori asked.

Roxanne's face was still in the bed, but she managed to muffle a few sentences.

"Adam Banks is off the team. He's not playing at the Hawk's game," Roxanne said. Miserable. Miserable person she was. She finally lifted her head onto her chin.

"All he needs to do now is say 'I love you'

* * *

"Adam!" she yelled jogging close to him.

He turned around, and faced her.

"Is it true you left the team?" Alexis asked.

He looked down on the floor. "It was probably for the better," he said.

"How could it be for the better? Hockey's your life, I know it, you know it," she explained.

He shook his head slowly. "Everything happens for a reason," he said.

"Not if you let it happen," she said. She managed to catch her breath, and speak lower.

"Tomorrow meet me at the Hawks game, fourth bench from the top. Remember that. I have so much to tell you," she said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Just trust me on this," she said. She turned her back to walk away but then remembered something.

"Oh yea, and don't tell anyone OK?" she said pleading with her eyes. He looked over at her.

He always did have some kind of crush on her.

"OK," he said.

* * *

_Side Note from your author: Short chapter, but the next one should be a shocker._

**_Thanks to the reviewers for showing some luv._**

****  
KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,MoonAngel247, preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, and SweetNJuicyX0.

**Dancer 2 Broadway, and SweetNJuicyX0:** Thank you for your reviews. I'm trying SOOO hard to write new chapters very soon.


	15. Team Spirit

**Ch15**

**Team Spirit

* * *

**

They were in the locker room. Ten minutes till the game started. They were bummed. They at this point were not going to put their heart in this one hundred percent. Some of them were standing, some of them were sitting, some were just daydreaming.

"I know that lately I haven't been the best captain in the world," Charlie said. "And I know it's like that a lot of times," he said. Heh, some of them said.

"But the point is, is that I try," he said. He stood up to give full effect of his speech.

"Every single time we get out on that ice I try to be the best player, the best captain I could be. You guys could at least try to do the same," he said.

"The problem isn't your playing skills," Fulton said. "It's your people's skills," he added.

"Great Fulton," Charlie muttered. "Are you my psychologist now? **You** of all people..." Charlie said.

Fulton was about to say something else till the coach walked in. At first he said nothing just watched. The rest of the team kept their heads bowed.

"All right...today do not think of this as just another game. We are not a full team today," he said. "Physically we do not have two of our teammates, and mentally none of you are here." They were all ashamed of their behavior, and it showed on their faces.

"Now we've been practicing very hard for this game," Coach said. "We practice hard for every game. I expect you to give it two hundred percent even without Guy, or Adam," he said. He looked at his clipboard, then his watch. "Ready?" he asked.

* * *

When Roxanne walked into the gymnasium she felt weird. She grew up in hockey stadiums, she grew up on the ice. But her reason for being here was different. She came here for Charlie when she really should have been there to see, and hope for the Ducks defeat. She twirled her ponytail, and put her hands in her coat pocket. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, hoping no one would see her. She picked a seat on one of the top benches, near the corner. She looked around, and saw team spirit everywhere.

Everyone loves these Ducks.

The music was starting, and the fans were jumping up, and down. It was the Hammocks Academy Hawks vs. Eden Hall Ducks. She stayed seated while the team came out. The team didn't come out looking thrilled, and excited as they should have been. However, there were still some with smiles on their faces, and waving. At least trying. She surveyed them, picking out some she recognized.

Luis...Charlie...Connie...the red head.  
She laughed to herself. Good kids.

Before she could enjoy the start of the game she saw familiar faces. First was her brother. He sat maybe ten rows before her, but she saw him clearly with his Varsity Preps. They sat around him like some kind of God when in reality he was the devil. How pathetic, she thought. They follow someone who isn't worth following. Then she thought of her friends. Her friends were good, at least now they were. The only reason they ever acted fake, was because of her, because they wanted to be like her. They looked up to her...but now they pitied her.

Roxanne twitched slightly in her seat when she saw Alexis, and Adam trying to get through the crowd to their desired benches a row or two in front of Rick.

Adam, and Alexis took their seat. The crowd was getting pumped.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Adam asked taking a sip of his soda.  
Alexis looked around, but then saw Rick looking straight at her. She then turned back to Adam.

"In a little bit," she said turning back to the game.

* * *

The Ducks were doing OK. It was already half way through the game, and they were down by two points. They all huddled together in their box, cold sweat dripping down their faces.

"So far so good don't you think Coach," Portman said smiling.  
"No," he said. Portman wiped the smile off his face.  
"We still have another half, and I don't see improvement. I want to see it now," he said. That was their cue to get on the ice, and continue the game.

"Adam I wanted to tell you something," Alexis said. He was waiting for her to say it already.  
"It has to do with Roxanne, and I. See a while ago we made this-" she was completely cut off by someone else.

"Alexis," she heard him call her, but she ignored him. "Oh Alexis..."Rick said taunting her. She turned around annoyed.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yea I was looking for Roxanne. Have you by any chance... I don't know...seen her?"Rickasked. His friends around him were snickering. She sucked in her teeth.

"No, _Dick_ I haven't," she said. His smile quickly disappeared.

"Well... I have," he said quickly gaining it back. He turned around to look at his sister on the top benches. Alexis, and Adam looked her way too.

Roxanne began to get really nervous when she noticed all these people staring at her. Maybe Alexis told him already. Maybe I've been caught, she thought.  
Alexis turned back to Adam. "I'm sorry if we hurt you, but we made this"  
The buzzard sounded.

Ducks had won.

* * *

My lovely reviewers... 

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,MoonAngel247, preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, SweetNJuicyX0


	16. Apologies

**Ch16**

**Apologies / Pride Lost**

Adam jumped up from the bleachers as did all the other fans when The Mighty Ducks won. He completely forgot about what Alexis was going to tell him, and went down the bleachers to congratulate some of his team members. Alexis sucked in a deep breath, and was about to go after him till Rick grabbed her wrists.

"If you say anything, one word, I'll humiliate you so bad you'll never want to show your face in Eden Hall again," he said in a low, but hard voice. Alexis froze in her place, and almost in a whisper she said.

"If she wanted to turn back, she could," she said not looking into his face.

"No see that's what you don't get. The Riley family never goes back on their word." Rick said. "She said she's going to do it, then she's going to do it. Whether she changed her mind or not," he said finally letting go of her wrist.

"You made her this way," Alexis said. Rick looked bored.

"I'm bored with you Alexis, walk away," he said. She already felt the coming of the humiliation. She turned around, and looked down at the celebrating team on the ice. Everyone was going wild, and Roxanne saw it as her opportunity to slip away but before anyone could leave, one of the nicer Administrators got on the microphone.

"Hello students, and staff of Eden Hall" he said welcoming them.  
"Great game wasn't it?" he asked. The crowd roared with cheering, and applauds.

"On behalf of the Eden Hall administration we'd like to thank The Eden Hall Ducks, and coaches on their wonderful achievements this year," he said.

Grabbing onto her coat, Roxanne walked towards the exit. She even had the handle turned, but then suddenly she stopped and turned her head. She saw the team's faces, and even if they had won the game their spirits were defeated. They were no longer the team, or friends they were before. It came to her as another epiphany.

It's all my fault, she thought.

Roxanne, Lori, and Alexis were not the friends they used to be.

And it's all my fault. I'm already caught. Adam knows because Alexis told him...I'd have to thank her after this, she thought again.

Little did she know that, that wasn't the case as she slowly walked towards the ice. It seemed like ages with the thumping of her heart beat, and yet it was all happening too fast. The administrator was still speaking.

"We hope," he continued "That this wonderful team, I mean look at them aren't they great?" he asked. The crowd once again blew away each other's eardrums.

"We should look at them as an example, an example of friendship, trust..." he continued, but the Ducks weren't feeling it.

They kept their heads low, their eyes averted each others. Guy sat on the left bleachers, and he was sure there were eyes onhim as to why he wasn't playing even though they knew.

Roxanne continued walking, she walked right past her brother. He noticed a look in her eyes, and jumped up to grab her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She teared up.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Oh yes you can," he said. She ignored him, and turned around, but he grabbed her shoulder again, but before he could speakshe snapped at him.

"It doesn't matter does it!" she yelled. "If I get caught, it's all on me...remember," she said reciting his words. He stayed quiet with steam blowing out of every whole on his face, and even if he didn't loosen his grip she got his hand off of her shoulder.

She made it to the ice, and the admin was still yapping. Step by step. As he was still speaking the eyes were on her as she opened the side door, and walked towards him.

She tried not to look, but she did.

They noticed her with confusing looks on their faces.

Luis. Charlie. Connie. She was sure Adam, and Guy were watching her somewhere as well. The whole team saw her, but they each saw her as a different person.  
She tapped on the man's shoulder, and he stopped to look at her. He noticed the serious look on her face, and stepped aside.

She whispered something to him, and he just looked at her.

Boy is my dad going to be pissed, she thought.

She took in a deep breath, and stood in front of the mic.  
She cleared her throat.

_Here we go,_ she thought.

"Eden Hall..." she paused. The gym was extremely quiet.

"Eden Hall," she repeated.

There's no backing out now. "...my family, my friends, the ducks...my name is Roxanne Riley...and I'd like to make an apology..."

* * *

**-reviewers-**

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll,  
anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,  
MoonAngel247, preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, SweetNJuicyX0,CandieBabie30, and urbancowgirlie.

_author: I'm so sorry I left you the biggest cliffhanger. lol. sorry._


	17. Caught

**CH 17**

**Caught

* * *

**

Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and her voice was close to breaking. Though through it all Roxanne made a huge transformation, and for that she was proud.

_"How about...four hundred dollars? One hundred for each guy."_

_"And what else?" Lori asked._

_"And a shit load of pride thats what!"_

What exactly made her change her mind she didn't know. It was a whole mess of things. The relationships she ruined including her own, the friends she made, and probably past this point could not keep. Most of all she was just tired. Tired of being someone she wasn't, tired of lying, and most of all tired of being the biggest jerk.

_Rule #1: Can't get caught._

_Rule #2: Must say I love you._

_Rule #3: Can't fall in love_

She didn't even follow any of the rules. To her, she did get caught, they never said I love you, even though they were close, and all together she did fall in love.

With Guy, with Charlie, with Luis, and with Adam, with every single one of them. They all had something to offer to a girl, and they were good guys. She didn't deserve them, she thought.

"Eden Hall, my family, my friends, the ducks...my name is Roxanne Riley...I'd like to make an apology..." she said. Guy, and Adam walked onto the ice with their friends.

"I'll make it quick, and I won't go into much detail. I don't want to embarass those in particular even though the most embarassed one is myself," she said.

"My name isn't Kayla, or Candice, or Nicole it's Roxanne...Roxanne Riley. I truly am sorry if I hurt anyone here, though it was my intention at first. I came to realize what a group of special people this team is. For those involved I did not come to know you by accident, or to be your friends. I purposely tried to hurt you for my pride," she said looking over at the Duck team. Most who knew her as someone else were wide eyed Luis,and Guy especially, Connie and Adam looked confused, and Charlie just plain pissed.

"I felt I should tell you now more than ever infront of everyone because I deserve to be embarassed for I have embarassed you, tricking you into my scheme. Lori, and Alexis who tried to knock some sense into me...you guys were right after all," she said.

She sucked in a huge breath. No one but the ones involved knew what the hell she was talking about. She backed away from the mic, and started walking off the ice. The crowd started to murmur in loud whispers, and her coat that was protecting her from the cold was now trapping her in her nervous heat. She walked out of the building with everyone staring at her, and she was gone.

The Duck team looked at each other.

"That was the Candice chick I was talking about," Luis said to Guy.

"That was Kayla the hockey girl I went on a picnic with," Guy said. "How can that be Roxanne Riley?" he asked.

Charlie shook his head. Disappointed, and fuming.  
"Don't you get it. She played us all. We were all pawns in her little game," Charlie said.

Adam looked over at them. "I knew it was her. I just didn't know what she was up to. I feel so stupid," he said.

"We all do," Guy said. Connie went over to the boys.  
"As much as I had a bad feeling about that girl she did end up doing the right thing you guys. She could have kept on but she didn't, and we all know how sorry she is," Connie said. They were all still pretty mad, but showed some sympathy except for Charlie.

"I don't care if she was on her hands, and fucking knees. She is just like her brother. The Riley's will **never** change," he said throwing his stick onto the ice, and walking off the ice.

The others just looked at each other. Connie looked over at Guy.  
"I'm sorry," she said "I know you're not as hardheaded as Charlie. I know you learned something about yourself after all of this," she said. He nodded his head slowly.

"Guy...I don't ever want to see you like that again. It scared me," Connie said. Guy looked over, and then gave her a loving hug.

The bleachers started emptying out, and this gossip was surely on everyone's lips. Alexis, and Lori came almost running onto the ice where the puzzled Ducks were still standing.

"Adam," Alexis called out. He turned around to face her. She tried to catch her breath.

"Adam, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Way before when we made this bet. She was still bitter about the whole JV, and Varsity thing so we bet she could break you guys apart," she said. "I'm not going to put it all on her, Lori, and I were part of this too, but we came to realize what we were doing before she did," Alexis said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," Alexis said. There was a silence between them.

"Except...I really like you Adam,' she added. He looked up, and smirked. She smiled with him.

Lori stood where she was in a very awkard position until she saw Luis still lost in his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she asked twirling one of her red curls. "Well I know you're not ok, but you could be better," she said. Sigh...senseless Lori.

"I'm just bummed out," Luis said.

"Do you want to go out for ice-cream?" she asked. He shrugged. She bit her cheek.

"Jo's ice-cream taste really good, and they have em in all flavors. The best ice cream on the block," she said. "It'll make you feel better, I promise," she said.

He smirked, and then sighed running his fingers through his curly hair.

"Doesn't sound too bad," he said.

* * *

Roxanne sat on the bus bench just staying away from everyone else. Feeling absolutely miserable, yet relieved she could think of nothing, her body was slouched, and her mind was blank.

"Hey Roxanne," Linda said taking a seat next to her. Her hair disheveled, and her body wrapped in a simple beige jacket. Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," Roxanne responded. Linda took out a book, and started reading. Roxanne wasn't bombarded with questions, and that only made her more confused.

"Did you go to the game?" Roxanne asked. Linda looked up.

"No. I haven't been since, well since me, and Charlie broke up," she said turning back to her book.

Roxanne bit her lip. "So you haven't talked to him lately?" Roxanne asked. Linda looked up again this time interested.

"No not really. Why?" she asked.

Roxanne smirked. "Well you guys have so much in common. I talked to him a few times, and everytime he couldn't stop thinking about you. I saw him today actually, and he looked pretty...depressing," Roxanne said. Linda put down her book. "Really?" she asked sort of worried.

"Yea," Roxanne said. "I meen if I were you, I'd find him, and you know try to work things out," Roxanne said. Her lying ways were actually doing some good for once. She put her book away.

"I do miss him," Linda realized, then she smiled.

"Thanks," she said to Roxanne, and surprisingly hugged her. At first Roxanne was taken back, but then hugged her back. Linda picked up her bag.

"See you tomorrow," she said walking away. Roxanne just smiled sadly. She turned back to her slouchy position almost looking like a homeless person until a couple of young girlsrecognized her, and started pointing. She looked over, and one of the girls came to talk to her.

"You're Roxanne right?" the girl asked. She must've been a freshman.

"Yea," she said. Great nowI'm a celebrity, Roxanne thought.

"You guys it is her," she said motioning to her friends. "Well let me tell you that what you did up there was totally rad. I meen just fessing up like that, we totally digged it. I'm sure they'll forgive you," she said popping her gum.

"Thanks," Roxanne said. They walked off talking excitedly among themselves.

Roxanne decided it was about time to go to her room.

* * *

.**thanks.to.you.**

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,MoonAngel247,preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, SweetNJuicyX0,CandieBabie30, urbancowgirlie, B, nascargirl05, madmbutterfly713


	18. Realizations

**Ch 18**

**Realizations

* * *

**

Looking only at the floor Roxanne walked with her hands in her pockets in the direction of her room. Everywhere she went students by their lockers, doors, were whispering, pointing, gossiping. She went to her locker, and was close to opening it when someone slammed it shut.

"Great way to humiliate me," Rick said.

"Humiliate you?" she asked.

"Everything was going perfect for the Varsity team. This was supposed to be our biggest prank ever," he said.

"Your prank?" Roxanne asked.

"In case you didn't know...it was always about me. You may have thought you ran everything, but I made sure you went through with it"  
He stayed quiet, and sucked his teeth.

"I can't believe I have the same cold blood as you," she said and finally walked away.

She took off her jacket on her way to her room. He had gotten her so angry. What a great help he was.  
Finally reaching her destination, turning the knob, and entering she was followed with a surprise so huge she actually jumped.

"We need to talk," Guy said. It was the entire Duck Team including Lori, and Alexis. Silently she closed the door behind her but stood by it because everyone else were on the seats, or on the bed. And if she decided to flee she could.  
She sucked in a huge breath. "OK," she said.

"So you're really Roxanne Riley? Rick's sister?" Luis asked. She nodded.

"And what was your intention exactly with all of us?" Connie asked.

Roxanne looked over at Alexis, and Lori who looked just as guilty as herself.

"We made a bet. It was if I could break you guys up," she said summing it up.

"Using us to split up our own team?" Luis asked. She nodded again.

"Did Rick have anything to do with it?" Portman asked.

"I didn't think so at first, but after today he had everything to do with it," she said.

"Man I hate that Varsity team," he muttered.

"I really do want to start over," Roxanne said. "As corny as it sounds, I hate the person I was, and...well I was jealous. You guys are so perfect for each other. You care for each other, will do anything for each other, you're family," she said. "I guess I wanted to see you as miserable as I was," she added. "No ones perfect right?" Luis said.

"We didn't come here to point fingers at you," Julie said.

"Yea we all didn't start out as friends believe me. We've all changed for the better," Adam said.  
There was an awkward silence.

"We should start over," Guy said.

"I'll second that vote," Dwayne said.

Roxanne smiled, and nodded. "Sounds very good to me," she said.

"Me too," Alexis said, and then looked over at Lori. She was daydreaming, and Alexis elbowed her.

"Oh. Yea here too," she said.

"What you did was fuckin awesome," Portman said addressing Roxanne. "You can so go out with me. I need a girl chick who'll show me a challenge," he added.  
Julie rolled her eyes, and several pillows were thrown at him. Roxanne laughed along with the rest of them.

She looked around, and noticed one person who was not there.  
"Where's Charlie?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I couldn't find him," Fulton said.

"He's very stubborn, but I'm sure he'll see the way we do," Connie said.

"You know with a creative mind like yours we could use you for our games," Averman said.

"Or pranks," Goldberg added. They all looked at each other again, but this time they had something up their sleeves.  
Roxanne smirked.

"I so have the perfect idea," she said.

* * *

Luis picked up a pair of tight shorts. "So these are what you ladies wear?" he asked.

The Varsity team hockey team were at the moment running, and exercising outside.

"Only sometimes," Lori said.

"OK practice ends in approximately fifteen minutes," Alexis said looking at the clock. "We have ten minutes to take their clothes, and switch them with the cheerleaders outfits...spanky shorts and all," she said.

"What if they just stay in their sweaty clothes?" Adam asked.

"We put a sign up to take off clothes and put it in the washers before changing, for faster cleaning purposes of course," Roxanne said.

"Portman you standing guard?" Guy said talking into his walky talky.  
"Yea everything's good here," Portman said in front of the hockey doors in case anyone came out.

"Connie, and Julie how are you guys?" he then asked.

"Cheerleaders locker room is clear," Connie reported.

"Lori are you keeping yourself occupied?" Roxanne asked talking into hers.

"Sure am," Lori answered. Lori was assembling a crowd of people after making a fake outburst.

"You guys I heard that Roxanne Riley was talking to the Duck team! Do you wanna see?" she asked a group of people in the cafeteria. One person told another person. That person told another. Pretty soon there was a good size group following her.

"OK here we go," Roxanne said opening the doors to the Varsity Hockey Team locker room. Guy, Luis, Adam, Roxanne, and Alexis had the outfits all in their hands. Setting them down, they took the boys clothes, and replaced them with the cheerleaders outfits tucking them inside their locker rooms. For the final touch Roxanne pulled out Rick's shaving cream, and wrote across some lockers including his own.

_"Here's your biggest prank ever. By the way you guys are so played out...cheers!"_

When all was done they ran out of the locker rooms without anyone catching them.

The Varsity team looked at the sign at the entrance.

"Since when did we have to do that?" Rick asked.

"Coach has been complaining about the smell lately," Scooter said. Rick looked around a little curious, but then reluctantly started taking off his pads, then clothes as well as the rest of them then covering their bodies with small towels. The ones Roxanne, and the team left them of course.

They then walked into their locker room as rowdy as ever.

"So Rick what are we gonna do now? We were all depending on your sister," Cole said.

"Please, I have it all under control," Rick said

"Oh do you?" one of the other players asked sarcastically. He was surrounding Rick's locker along with the other players. Rick came over to see, and saw the lockers.

"Damn it...Roxanne," he muttered. Not knowing what exactly the prank was they all looked at each other. A little worried actually.

"Our extra clothes are gone," a short player said. Rick smirked.

"Very original," he said. They all laughed.

"But wait we put our clothes in the washer," Scooter reminded him. Rick's smile went away in a second. He looked over at his locker, and realized.  
He opened the locker.

* * *

"They've been in there for a while," Guy said. The crowd in front of the JV Varsity locker room ended up being huge! Even the photographer for the school paper. And the Duck team scattered in it to see the boys in the outfits themselves, Roxanne covered by a hood all the way in the back.

The Varsity locker room was next to the J.V's. Rick, and his team came out finally came out. They looked absolutely ridiculous with their muscles, broad shoulders, and hairy legs popping out of the outfits.

The crowd moved their heads, and then gasped. They all shifted, pointed, and laughing.

The girl's put their hands over their mouths. It was not a pretty sight. The photographer snapped a picture, and then ran before a team member grabbed him. Steam was coming out of Rick's ears, while the other's were just red in the face. Mindy, Rick's girlfriend came out of the crowd.

"Rick! What are you doing in our uniforms?" she asked. Roxanne pulled down her hood, and walked to the front of the crowd. They parted so she could walk through. She raised her eyebrows, and tried very hard not to laugh, failing miserably.

"Rick...what happened?" she asked in fake surprise. He smiled sarcastically understanding her purpose in doing all of this.

You just can't double cross a Riley.

* * *

Ahh I'm so excited just one more chapter.

hmm, thanks,

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy, Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle, Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of the shadow,MoonAngel247,preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, SweetNJuicyX0,CandieBabie30, urbancowgirlie, B, nascargirl05, madmbutterfly713


	19. The End or Just the Beginning

**Ch 19**

**The End...or Just the Beginning

* * *

**

The next day Roxanne awoke to sunshine hitting her face once again, but this time she didn't have to jump up and hurry out the door ready to meet one of the guys in one of her many, confusing, disguises. She stretched out her arms, and smiled. Yes. Now I can just relax, she thought.

There was a loud knock on the door. She looked around, and her roommates were not in bed. Whoever had knocked didn't do it again. Roxanne got up reluctantly, and went to the door. She opened, and no one was there. She peered her head into the hallway just random people here, and there. Then she looked down at her feet.

The headline to the school newspaper read '**Cheers**'. Roxanne picked it up, and closed the door. Jumping on her bed she looked over the front page. It was a laughable picture of the Varsity team in their skirts. Roxanne smiled, and put away the newspaper, there was no point in reading it because she was there. Hell she even knew what happened behind the scenes that no school reporter will probably ever find out.

* * *

Roxanne could not stop laughing as she was walking out the building with her new friend.

"That was brilliant," Connie said. "Do you think he'll try to do a prank back?" she asked. Almost everyone seemed to have a newspaper, reading or talking about it with their friends.

Roxanne shook her head. "No way. I'm sure he's learned his lesson," she said.

Just then someone with bed hair, and an oversized plaid shirt appeared out of no where.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Why do people say for a minute? It usually means it's a serious conversation that's going to take more than a minute to talk about.

"Sure," she said. Connie nodded, and waited by the stairs in front of the door. Charlie, and Roxanne walked in silence a few feet before stopping at a shaded tree. At first they just glanced at each other. He coughed, and then uttered a

"That was very clever what you did," he said.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't just me who thought of it. You know it was all of us...Guy, Adam, I shouldn't get all the credit,"

Roxanne said speaking of the Varsity prank.

"I'm not talking about that," Charlie said. Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows.

"Linda came up to me recently. She wanted to 'work things out' all of a sudden," he said. "I found it a little weird till she mentioned you told her that I was thinking about the same thing,"

She stayed quiet while he took one hand out of his pocket, and leaned towards the tree. "Weird part was, that I was," he said. Silence again. Then he looked over at her.

"I don't know if I could ever fully trust a Riley," he said. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But I can try right?" he added.

She nodded. "I never thought I could trust a duck," she said.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Roxanne said breathing a relieving sigh.

"Well, the year's almost over. So is the season," Charlie said. "We could start off brand new," he said. He extended his hand.

"Hi. My name is Charlie Conway. I am the captain of the Mighty Ducks hockey team. I dislike rap music very much, it should just disappear, I'm good in Math, and actually like Algebra. I am also the king of Solitaire," he said. Roxanne laughed, and then took his hand.

"Well, hi there Charlie, my name is Roxanne Riley. Don't ever call me Roxy. I also don't like rap, oh and know one knows this, but I can play the drums like you wouldn't believe," she added in a whisper. He laughed as well. They walked back towards the building only when they did everyone they knew was there.

"I knew it was safe to come when I heard you two laughing," Guy said.

"Yea, it seems most things are back to normal," Julie said.

"But somehow with a new beginning," Alexis added.

Roxanne looked around. The Duck team was back together. Guy had Connie. Linda had Charlie. Alexis had Adam, and who knows what will happen with Lori, and Luis. She looked over at Averman who looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked him.

"It's just there's all these couples. It's sort of depressing," he said fixing his glasses.

"Why is that?" Lori asked.

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend," he said. Just then another light bulb flashed in Roxanne's head.

"I could get you a date," Roxanne said. "With a very hot, intelligent, talented girl too," she added.

Alexis interrupted. "Yea right Roxanne," she said. "No offense by the way," Alexis said to Averman.

"None taken," Averman said.

"Oh yea? Well, I bet you I can get Averman to date any girl his little heart desires," Roxanne said.

"Three hundred dollars," Alexis said.

"Oh no not this again," Lori added.

"Wait no more bets remember?" Connie said.

"We're not gonna hurt anyone. I promise," Roxanne said.

"How does this sound to you Averman?" Roxanne asked. They all looked over at him.

"Sounds very good actually," Averman said.

"Anyone think we shouldn't go on with this?" Alexis asked. No one spoke.

"Hell I'm in," Connie said.

"Yea me too," Charlie said.

"Great. Then it's a deal."

* * *

_My Final Thanks--_

KShyne99, OreoLine00, Ashley, percussion, BabyXtreme, WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll, anne, S.L. Quimby, Michelle,FlatOutCrazy,Jen, C-chan96, jess, C-chan96, plainjane, Cake Eater, Dark Avelon, LadyMinina, Lace's Banks, MoonlightsSundance, Danielle,Hilde7085, anne918, sugar-skyline, do not email me, banksiegirl99, Alley, warrior of theshadow,MoonAngel247,preciousbabyblue, blonde-brain, luvdacakeeater, sween, Dancer 2 Broadway, SweetNJuicyX0,CandieBabie30,urbancowgirlie, B, nascargirl05, madmbutterfly713


End file.
